Stockholm
by lunagirl388
Summary: Monique has a secret; Kim and Ron want to get to the bottom of it. Will they like what they find?
1. Vanish

Stockholm

Monique has a secret; Kim and Ron want to get to the bottom of it. Will they like what they find?

**Chapter 1: Vanish**

"This is possibly my most brilliant idea yet." Dr. Drakken announced triumphantly. He waited for a long moment before turning to Shego. She sat in her usual chair flipping through her magazine. "Shego!" He whined. Shego glanced up from her magazine.

"What?"

"Don't you want to know what my latest plan is?"

Shego sighed and dropped her magazine on the table next to her. "Does it involve me going to some high security facility and stealing some heavy machine that you aren't going to help me move? Because if that's the case you're footing the bill for my next vacation."

Drakken scowled. "No heavy lifting involved in this plan Shego. But rest assured this plan will surely bring Kim Possible to her knees." He gave a little too much emphasis on the last sentence. Shego raised a brow at this.

"Maybe take it down a notch Dr. D. You're getting a little creepy." She scooped the magazine back up and thumbed through the pages. Drakken growled.

"Nothing like that Shego. I want you to kidnap someone." Drakken said with a wicked smile. Shego looked over the edge of her magazine.

"And _who_ might I be getting for you?"

Drakken slid a photograph across the table to her. Shego rolled her eyes and picked up the photograph, staring back at her were three people. The first was Kim Possible; Shego couldn't help the twinge in her chest at the sight of the girl. To her right was Ron Stoppable, how he managed to land Kim Possible was beyond her. And to Kim's left stood a girl she had only ever met once. And even then she never really got the girl's name; she was in the middle of a fight and all. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, her brown skin stood out against her shirt. And deep brown eyes stared back at her. Shego remembered that girl well; she was not a very experienced that was obvious. But something about her stuck with Shego even to this day. The way she had looked at Shego in the first moments of that brief fight, it was almost as if they bore straight into her very soul. Shego put the photograph back down on the table as she felt a chill run through her.

"This doesn't clarify much Dr. D." She said sliding the image back. Drakken scowled and snatched the picture back up. He took a pen from his pocket and angrily drew on the photo. He tossed it back on the table. Ron's face was circled several times in thick black lines. Shego glanced at the picture and turned back to her magazine. "I'm not even going down that road Dr. D." She said with a scoff.

"Why not? It's brilliant. If we have Stoppable she will be no match for us." Shego dropped her magazine on the table and stared at the blue skinned man. "Just think about it Shego, every time she foils our plans he is there practically cleaning up behind her. If we have him she will have no choice but to surrender!" Shego burst out with laughter, holding her sides and throwing her head back. She laughed for some time before finally catching her breath and regaining her composer.

"First of all. It's _your_ plans that fail so miserably. I'm simply there to do all the heavy lifting. Not to mention fight _your_ battles for you. So don't try and make me out as a failure as well. And I know this plan isn't going to work."

Drakken scowled deeper at the green skinned woman. "And what makes you so sure this plan will fail?"

Shego sighed, rubbing her temples to fight her oncoming headache. "Because this isn't just anyone you want me to kidnap. This is the buffoon you want. Why don't you ask me to cut off her right hand while I'm at it? There is no way I can get him without her getting in the way. They're always together. And while I'm on the subject, do you remember the last time we messed with Kimmie like this? A power grid comes to mind. I smelled like bunt flesh for two months after that.

So no I will not go on the suicide mission that is kidnapping Kim Possible's best friend turned boyfriend. Screw that!" She hopped to her feet and pushed passed him. "Send the henchmen to do it. I'm not going anywhere." She stormed out of the room leaving Drakken to fume in his anger.

888

Monique sat in Kim's room looking over her latest sketches for Kim's newest mission outfit. Kim lay on her bed staring blankly out the window. "When is Ron getting here? I still need his measurements for the new mission outfit he wanted." Monique asked setting her sketch pad down.

Kim glanced at the clock and turned her attention back to the window. "I'm sure he's on his way. He's been a little bogged down with tall his college applications lately."

Monique sighed and shoved her sketch pad in her backpack. "Well I've got to get to work. When you see him tell him to stop by the store."

Kim turned her attention to her friend and smiled. "No problem Mon."

Monique smiled back at the red head and shouldered her bag. She walked down the stairs and waved goodbye to Jim and Tim lying on the living room floor. She opened the door and as the bright sunlight washed over her she smoothed out her skirt.

She never took notice of the van waiting down the street.


	2. Unexpected hero

**Chapter 2: Unexpected hero **

Shego stared at the dozens of computer screens, security footage littered every one. She expected to see Kim Possible and her bumbling sidekick sneaking through the lure, but was surprised to see a group of henchmen carrying a squirming mass. Each man took turns punching and kicking the mass as they navigated the corridors. Shego raised a brow as she watched them duck into a room and group around their prize.

They seemed to struggle with it as they attempted to hang it on a hook above them. "What are those fools up to?" She murmured to herself. She zoomed the camera in on the group. When they finally parted she pursed her lips. She found herself staring at a girl hanging before the circled group. She leaned forward and felt a flare of anger fill her. The girl from the picture, the girl who had haunted her thoughts for so long was hanging; battered and bloody in a mass of wild eyed men. She shot to her feet and rushed out.

888

"What does Drakken want us to do with her?" One man asked over Monique's muffled curses.

"He said to keep her here until Kim Possible gets here." Another man said stepping forward. He eyed Monique hungrily. "But." He grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. "He didn't say we couldn't have a little fun with her." The men laughed at this. Monique struggled to free herself as she cursed more. She was beginning to choke of the blood that filled her mouth. The tape they had pressed firmly over her mouth prevented her from spitting it out. While she struggled and choked a hand reached out and tore open her shirt. The men laughed and pawed at her as another hand ripped away her skirt. The sound of tearing fabric made her scream out. She began kicking wildly in hopes the men would back away but to no avail.

"She's a got some fight in her." One man announced. She glared back at the man with all her rage. Two men held her still while one stood in front of her. He gave her a grim smirk. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the nightmare that was yet to come.

"What the hell is going on here!" An angry voice demanded. The men turned their attention to Shego who shadowed the doorway. The men jumped to attention and lined up in front of Monique.

Shego stormed into the room stopping just short of the man blocking her from the girl. "Is there a reason you have a half naked girl hanging from the ceiling?" She asked calmly.

The silence grew around them. "Speak!" she barked.

The men jumped. "Dr. Drakken ordered her capture." The man in front of her replied.

"Why is she so bloody and her clothes torn?"

The man gulped. "We were just having a little fun."

Shego smirked at this. "Well if that's the case." Her smile broadened as she rested her hand behind the man's neck. In the blink of an eye she pulled the man down and smashed his face into her knee. As he crumpled to the floor she stepped over him toward Monique. "I'm sure she wasn't having as much fun as the rest of you." She wrapped one arm around the girl and untied her hands with the other.

Monique fell into the woman allowing Shego to support her. "If any of you so much as think about doing something like this again, I will see to it that you end up six feet under got it?" Shego announced. The men nodded eagerly as Shego stared down at Monique. She pulled the tape from the girl's mouth cringing at pain it caused. Monique turned her head and spat out the blood she had been choking down for so long.

Shego sighed and led Monique toward the door. "Let's get you cleaned up and away from these animals." Monique didn't protest as Shego pulled her arm over her shoulders and supported her weight as she limped out of the room.

Shego led her through a maze of corridors before carrying her up a flight of stairs and into a room that wasn't like any of the others. It was large compared to the one she was held in, and looked more like a bedroom than anything else. A large bed stood off to the side of the room. Shego carried Monique to it and set her on the edge. She reached under and pulled out a heavy metal box, sliding it next to her.

She opened the box and lined up bandages, rags, and rubbing alcohol along the edge next to Monique. "Lucky for you I'm practically a nurse." Shego chuckled at her own joke.

"I thought you were a villain." Monique said quietly as Shego cleaned the blood off her face. Shego smirked.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, you did just save me from what would take years of therapy. Doesn't sound like a very villainess thing to do."

Shego paused for a moment before dosing the rag in alcohol. "This is going to hurt like hell." She began cleaning the girl's wounds and she hissed at the pain. "I may be a villain but that doesn't mean I'm entirely devoid of morals."

"Wow I never thought I'd hear that from a villain." Monique said with a weak smile. "But then I never thought I would be in this kind of a situation."

Shego smirked back at her. "Well things happen in life we have no control over."

"SHEGO!" A cry came through door. Shego glared over her shoulder at the door. She instinctively ignited her hands. "SHEGO OPEN THIS DOOR!" The voice demanded.

"Who…" Monique began but was cut off by the door bursting open. Drakken jumped though the open door. Shego growled at the blue man standing in the doorway.

"Get out!" She commanded.

"Christ doesn't anyone knock?" Monique asked as she attempted to cover herself with a pillow.

Shego marched forward and picked Drakken up by the collar and shoved the man out the door. She stood in the doorway for a moment blocking his view of the inside. She snarled at the blue skinned man. "I don't know what you thought when you pulled this one off but I'm going to fix it before Kim and that fool come in, and blow the whole place to kingdom come." She slammed the door in the man's face. She stood there staring at the door for before letting out the breath she had been holding in.

She turned and smiled at the girl still attempting to cover herself. "You're going to need something to wear." She said moving across the room. She measured her steps to keep from staring at the girl; she was almost too much to bear. She pushed in a section of the wall. The wall split in half and opened out to form two doors. Shego stepped in and Monique stared in awe. Beyond the hidden doors stood a separate room, filled with everything she had ever dreamed of. Clothes from designers all over the world, some she had never heard of. Shego went deep into her hidden closet searching through clothes she hadn't even bothered to wear more than once. She randomly plucked a pair of jeans and white shirt on her way to the very back of the closet.

She stopped at a jacket she often wore when the weather became too cold, even for her. This was her favorite, and a great excuse to see the girl again. She hurried back out of the closet. "I think you and I are about the same size." She said laying the clothes out of the bed. Monique stared down at the fresh set of clothes and back up at the woman.

"Oh I really couldn't. You have already done so much for me."

Shego rolled her eyes and waved the girl off. "I'd rather not parade you around in your underwear when I take you back home."

Monique shrugged in defeat and dressed. She couldn't argue with the woman now. "What now?" She asked almost fearful of the answer. Shego turned to her with a soft smile. "I'm going to get you home before Kim shows up and turns this place upside down looking for you." She reached out her hand and Monique hesitantly accepted. Shego led the way through a maze of corridors and stairwells before they reached a large garage. It stood near empty except one lone black car.

Without a word the woman climbed in and sped off. As they sped down the long road away from the lair Shego glanced back in her mirrors to see a flash of red land on the roof.


	3. I didn't say no

**Chapter 3: I didn't say no**

Weeks had passed since that day and Monique went about her life as though nothing had happened. Kim and Ron had returned from their mission to find Monique home. She made a good show of convincing them she was nowhere near Drakken's lire. She was thankful the clothes Shego had given her covered up most of the bruising, makeup covered the rest. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking of Shego though. She saw the same picture of the woman hung in Kim's locker every day. Hearing about how she had suddenly dropped off the face of the earth as she always did when Drakken was arrested. Made her wonder if she would ever see the green skinned villainess again.

Today Monique found herself at work, behind the register of the Club Banana. She stared blankly ahead lost in her own thoughts. This was one of those rare days when almost no one came into the store. She rested her head on the counter with a heavy sigh. The door swished open and closed and footsteps echoed toward her.

"Long time no see." A voice whispered in her ear. She turned her head to see a pair of dark green eyes staring down at her. Long black hair fell around them hiding them from the world. Monique felt her heart drop into her stomach as she slowly sat up. She was filled with both fear and excitement as Shego slowly came into view.

"You certainly were the last person on earth I thought I'd see again." Monique said trying not to sound as excited and fearful as she felt. Shego smiled back at her.

"Nice to know you're thinking about me." Shego replied. Monique felt the blood rush to her cheeks; she hoped the green skinned woman couldn't see. "But onto the real reason I'm here." She set a gift wrapped box on the counter. "I felt bad about what happened to your clothes. While I was out I found this." Monique raised a brow. This had to be the strangest thing she had ever heard. A known villain was in her store, giving her a gift. It was like she had walked into the Twilight Zone.

"It's not a bomb if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that before, but now I kind of am." Monique said jokingly.

"Okay so I'm not very good at this whole being nice thing." Shego said rolling her eyes. Monique smiled in return and slowly unwrapping the box, half expecting to find something horrible inside.

She heard herself inhale a deep breath. Sitting in the box was a sea of deep blue fabric. She knew this color, this fabric, this very dress. She pulled in out of the box and found herself holding a dress she had only seen in magazines.

"This is a Wolf Brailing." She said in awe. "This is…" The words died away in her throat. She never thought she would see the day when she would hold something so simple and beautiful.

"So…you like it?" Shego asked raising a brow. Monique glanced at her a moment and stammered. Unable to get the words lodged in her throat to rise. She placed the dress back in the box sighed.

"I really couldn't accept this." It almost hurt to say but she knew better.

"And why is that?" Shego asked in a calm voice. It was almost too calm, as though her voice has turned to water and poured out onto the counter.

"It's…it's so…this is possibly the most extravagant gift I've ever gotten and I don't even know why you're giving it to me." Monique stammered. She slid the box back to the green skinned woman. Shego looked down at it and nodded.

"Because." She stopped herself as though she were gathering her thoughts. "Because I wanted to take you to dinner. And I figured this would more than make up for the outfit you lost the time I saw you." She slid the box back.

Monique was lost in the words she had just heard. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes. Unless I read you all wrong." Shego shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. Monique felt panic raise in her. She didn't want this woman to leave.

"Wait." Monique said. It was almost a shout in her ears, but it only came out as a whisper. The word had done its job. Shego stopped, looking back over her shoulder. "I didn't say no."

Shego nodded. "I'll pick you up at 8." Monique found herself locked in the woman's stare. She could barely bring herself to notice the door opening or the head of flaming red hair. Monique's eyes widened at the sight.

"Hey Mon, you ready to knock off for lunch?" Kim announced as she strolled through the store front. Monique glanced back at Shego and found the woman had vanished. "Mon. Are you ready?"

Monique blinked. "Um…yeah let me just get my stuff from the back." She quickly took the box that held her gift, and made her way to the back room of the store. She rubbed her eyes, if she hadn't known better she would have thought the green skinned woman was never there. She turned on the light and found herself pulled into the room and pressed against the wall. She saw Shego's face appear in front of her. Her finger pressed to her lips to silence her.

Monique stood still staring back at the woman. "Mon, is everything ok back there?" Kim called.

Shego smiled at her and nodded. "I'm fine." Monique called. "I just…thought I saw a spider." Shego quietly chuckled and leaned toward her. Monique felt the heat of her skin as she pressed her lips to the corner of the girl's mouth. Monique stood dumbfounded long after the green skinned woman slipped away and made her exit.


	4. Paint the town green

**Chapter 4: Paint the town green**

"Is it just me or has Monique been acting a little strange to you?" Kim asked Ron as they walked down the empty streets of Middleton.

"No I don't think so." Ron replied.

"You haven't noticed she's been acting…I don't know…off. Ever since that mission which, turned out to be even stranger." Kim said in frustration. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think it went well, and you should stop worrying about it. Drakken lied about kidnapping Monique. It's not the first time. I'm sure it won't be the last." Kim shook her head.

"But Shego wasn't there." Kim complained.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's on vacation. She does that you know." Kim pursed her lips; something was defiantly off. Just then the sound of screeching tires filled the air. A pair of headlight slid into view and rushed toward them. Ron pushed Kim toward the sidewalk and leapt after her. A black car sped passed them and disappeared into the night. Ron pulled Kim to her feet and dusted off her jeans.

"Who do you think that maniac was?" Ron asked looking down the darkened street.

888

The ring of the door bell brought Monique to falling to reality, as she sat in her kitchen staring down at her hands. The dress Shego had given her fit like a glove, as though the woman knew every inch of her better than she did. A strange coincidence she had to admit, but she allowed herself to enjoy the excitement of this woman. While maintaining a steady vigilance about her. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door.

She took a moment to look through the peep hole in the door and found herself stunned. Shego stood at her front door, she wear a black knee length dress that seemed to be made just for her. Monique stepped back smoothing out her own dress. She opened the door and was flooded by anxiety as Shego's grin faded. Time seemed to stop as Monique stood under Shego's gaze. Suddenly the woman parted her lips and sighed.

"Wow." The word hung in the air for a moment before Monique understood. "You look more gorgeous than I imagined." Shego continued. Monique felt a blush creep across her face.

"Thanks." She managed to say shooting her eyes to the ground. "You look..." The words were lost in the air around her. There were no words to describe the woman. Monique was speechless. She forced her gaze back up to the green skinned woman who smiled back at her.

"Nice to know I can leave you speechless." Shego said extending her hand. "Come on. I know a great place we can go." Monique took her hand and felt a rush of heat run up her arm, it was like reaching into a pot of boiling water. She gasped in surprise, Shego pulled back. "Sorry, sometimes I forget I run a little hotter than most." She shook her hands a few times and let out a deep sigh. She reached out for Monique's hand again. Monique hesitantly took her hand. It was much cooler now, still warm but nowhere near as hot. The two walked hand in hand toward Shego's car. They fell into a slow pace neither one seeming to be in any hurry.

888

After a short drive to Upperton, Shego pulled up to the front of a small restaurant. It didn't look very spectacular, and didn't seem to stand out. Shego looked over at her with a soft smile. "I know it doesn't look like much but inside it's a little more impressive." She slipped out of the car and was opening Monique's door within moments. Before she knew it, Monique took Shego's hand and the two were headed for the door.

"Wait what about your car?" Monique asked glancing back at her door that was still wide open. Shego stopped. "Oh you're right." She tossed her keys over her shoulder. A young man leapt forward and caught the keys, slipping into the car and driving off in a matter of seconds. Shego nodded. "Best valet parking in town."

She led the way into restaurant. It looked no more impressive on the inside than it did out. The décor was outdated and seating was limited. Yet somehow the place was filled with people. "Oh I don't know who we're going to get a table." Monique said.

Shego shrugged. "Don't worry about that." She stepped toward the hostess. "Reservation for two." She said blankly.

"Name." She asked with a stressed tone.

"You know my name."

The girl poured over her book. "Oh, table ten. This way."

Shego shook her head. "No, I was thinking something down stairs." The girl looked at Shego for a long moment then looked at Monique. "Of course. Right this way." She said happily. The girl led the way through the crowd of people who openly stared at Shego as she passed by, through the chaotic kitchen and finally stopped at the freezer. Monique raised a brow, Shego gave her a wink. The girl opened the door and stepped in. "If you'll just follow me."

Monique looked at Shego, who nodded toward the open freezer. She took the woman's hand, thankful for the inhuman warmth she gave off, and allowed herself to be led in. The girl closed the door and the down they went. Monique pressed herself closer to Shego to fight off the deep cold of the room. After a long minute the freezer came to a stop and the door opened. On the other side was a hallway the girl led the way down the hall to a heavy door at the end. She knocked three times. A section of the door opened and a pair of eyes looked down at the group. The section closed and the door opened. A large man stood on the other side smiling widely. He extended a long arm to her and happily shook her hand.

"Shego! It's been a sometime since we saw your gorgeous face. And who is this vision?" He asked nodding to Monique with a charming smile.

"No one you need to worry about." Shego replied with a raised brow. The man eyed Monique for another moment before shrugging and stepping aside. "Good enough for me." He said stepping aside and waving the two in.

"Who was that?" Monique asked as Shego led her through the door and into a new restaurant.

"He's what you would call a bouncer...of sorts." Shego said with a shrug. Another man walked over to them and silently led them to a table.

"A bouncer...of sorts?" Monique asked with a raised brow. Shego nodded with a small smirk. "So what kind of place is this?" She asked taking a look around, everyone dinning didn't look out of the ordinary. Off in the center of the restaurant was a large dance floor with a band playing on a stage in front. It seemed the only person who stood out in this place was the green skinned woman sitting in front of her. Yet no one seemed to stare like the people in the first restaurant. It was all so strange.

"This is one of the best kept secrets in the villain community. It's one of the few places in town a wanted villain can go where no one will call the FBI on you." Shego said staring down at a wine menu. She looked up, eyes filled with concern. "Unless, you want to go somewhere less…"

Monique smiled and shook her head. "No, no. I was just a little confused. I had no idea villains had a community." She glanced around the restaurant again. Trying to find a familiar face from the news, or one of the many files Kim had often left spread out on her bed. Shego chuckled.

"Of course. Villains aren't all the crazed masterminds you see in movies and on old TV shows. Sitting around plotting world take over and petting some small animal." She paused a moment and smiled. "Okay I can think of a good handful that does that. But mostly we have our own society of sorts. Whole companies cater to the needs of today's villains. You ever wonder why there are so many lairs? And how they get all those giant Tesla coils?" Monique nodded. "Yep, whole companies provide those kinds of things and more." Monique's eyes widened. This was all news to her. She wondered how well kept all this information was. And for that matter, why Shego was giving up all this information so willingly. Before she could ask a voice broke in.

"Shego, so good to see you. How long has it been?" A short fat man sang as he approached. Shego pursed her lips for a moment before slipping on a broad smile.

"Big Daddy Brotherson. It certainly has been a while." Shego said in a stressed tone. Brotherson smiled back at her before turning his gaze to Monique. "And you come baring a beautiful woman on your arm. Who is this beauty in blue?" He leaned over the table, taking Monique's hand. Shego clenched her jaws as she watched the man kiss Monique's hand. She reached over the table taking Monique's hand in her own.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, I believe I promised my date a dance. And I don't intend on breaking that promise." Shego said as she whisked Monique to her feet and led her to the dance floor. Monique couldn't help but notice Shego's hand felt hot to the touch as she led her away from the table. She glanced over her shoulder to see the man eyeing the two as he waved a waiter over to the table.

Monique noted how light Shego was on her feet. As they spun around the dance floor it seemed as though her feet never touched the floor. Monique considered herself a good dancer but the green skinned woman clearly had the advantage.

"Shego." She whispered as they weaved their way through other couples on the floor. Shego locked eyes with the girl giving her full attention. "Who was that guy at our table?"

"That ray of rotund sunshine was Big Daddy Brotherson. He is the first and last name in criminal intelligence." Shego replied spinning Monique to arms length and bringing her back. "For the right price and if you're willing to play along in his games; he will tell you everything you need to know about anyone and anything."

"You don't seem to like him very much." Monique stated over her shoulder as Shego stood pressed behind her. She felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt the woman's breath on the nap of her neck.

"Between you and I. I'm not his biggest fan. He makes his living selling secrets to the highest bidder and getting into everyone's business. He'd be out on his ass if he wasn't so useful." The music stopped as Shego brought Monique down into a low dip. "And call it jealousy, but I didn't like him getting so chummy with you."

888

After several hours Monique found Shego to be extremely popular among the villain community. The whole night people never failed to walk by their table without stopping to chat or offering to buy drinks. On the dance floor everyone asked to cut in but the green skinned woman never left her side. At the end of the night the two women made their way to the street. Shego's car was already parked and waiting.

As they slid into the car Monique looked over at the villainess behind the wheel. Shego smiled back at her. "Have a good time?" Monique nodded happily. "I never thought in a million years I'd have had such a fun time. Surrounded by villains no less."

Shego shrugged in response. "There is more to me than green skin and plasma coursing through my body. I like to have my fun as much as anyone else." Monique glanced around the car for a moment before a devilish smile crossed her lips.

"I like that." She ran her hand over the dashboard. "So..." She locked her gaze on the woman. "How good are you behind the wheel?" A wide smile grew on Shego's face as she pressed hard on the accelerator. Monique laughed as they sped through the empty streets of the city. Shego jerked the wheel and the car drifted through a turn, as they straightened out and sped down the street Monique caught a glimpse of two people diving onto the sidewalk. Minutes later they were stopped in front of Monique's house. Shego slipped out of her seat and helped Monique out of the car.

"Okay that was amazing." Monique said gleefully as the two walked toward the front door. "I wish I could drive like that." Shego grinned taking Monique's hand in hers. "Then perhaps I could teach you sometime."

The two stood at the door for a long moment. Monique could barely keep herself from stepping closer, the woman was pure gravity. Pulling her in closer and leaving her helpless to stop it. Before she knew it Shego had closed the gap between them. Nearly catching her off guard. Monique was locked in the woman's kiss, unable to focus on anything else but the pair of lips pressed to hers. And the pair of hands snaking their way around her waist. But it seemed as soon as it began it was all over. Shego pulled back leaving the girl breathless and weak. It was as though she had all of her energy sucked from her body and the only thing holding her up, was the arms wrapped around her.

Shego slowly released her, much to her dismay. Monique watched with half lidded eyes as she dropped her arms. "I should get going." Shego said with a sigh.

"Don't you want to come in?" Monique asked still in a daze. Shego smiled placing another kiss on the girl's lips.

"As good as that sounds, we'll have to hold off on that." Monique's chest fallen expression earned a smile from the woman. "I'll be in touch. Besides, I think I'm going to find it harder to stay away from someone like you for long." She whispered catching Monique in another kiss before slowly stepping back. She slowly walked back to her car, Monique watched in a haze before snapping back to reality.

"Wait." She called. Shego turned raising her brows in attention. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Shego called back.

"Why did you ask me out on this date? And why give me all that information?" Shego looked away down the street for a long moment before turning her attention back to Monique.

"The day I met you...in that jungle. Something about you stuck with me. I guess I didn't even know it until you ended up in my lap again. As for all that information, I don't know. I guess I just trust you won't go telling the whole world." With that Shego was in her car and speeding off. Monique turned and unlocked her door, never noticing Kim and Ron running up the street after Shego's speeding car.

(AN: I forgot one important thing when I started this story. I suck at writing romance. This was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. But after a few weeks and several rewrites I think I've come up with something pretty good. Let me know.)


	5. Rumor has it

**Chapter 5: Rumor has it**

**(**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get to this. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and many of you have even jumped on me about this next chapter. So here it is! The chapter 5! Again sorry I'm taking so long with this one.)

Monique absently folded clothes as she recapped the night before. Questions reeled in her mind but no answers came to mind. They simply rolled around her head making her feel dizzy and confused. "Hey!" The word broke through like gun fire. She jumped dropping the shirt she had been folding for who knew how long. She turned to see a Bonnie staring back at her. A wide smirk on her lips.

"I've been talking to you for ten minutes girly, where are you in that head of yours?" Bonnie asked taking the shirt from Monique's hands. Monique stared at her empty hands for a long moment before turning her attention to the brunette. "Ground control to Major Tom, you in there?" Bonnie asked waving her hands in Monique's face. Monique snapped back to reality, finally focusing on Bonnie.

"What were you saying?" She asked half heartedly. Bonnie rolled her eyes and began folding the shirts.

"I was saying, Josh is having a party tonight. For his new gallery opening. You and I should defiantly check it out. But I guess you're too far off in la la land to come with me." Bonnie eyed Monique curiously as the two worked.

"You just don't want to go alone." Monique replied with a nudge. Bonnie smiled. "Come on it'll be fun I promise." Monique smiled back shaking her head. She hated it when Bonnie wrangled her into things like this. The two had secretly dated in high school but soon found themselves more comfortable in friendship. Since then the two had become close friends, much to the chagrin of Kim Possible.

"You know I can't stand those gallery parties. They're full of pretentious wannabes and rich snobs looking for something new to slap on their walls. I really don't think I can take a night of that." Bonnie sighed tossing down shirt. "You totally owe me." She proclaimed. "In case you forget I covered for you when you didn't even bother to show up a few weeks ago. You know Kim and Ron came storming in here like a couple of bulls in a damn china shop, nearly tore the place apart looking for you." This of course was a clear exaggeration. But she would let it slide, because to call her on it would mean she would have to tell the brunette why she never showed up in the first place. And this was something she wanted to keep to herself for as long as she lived. Though this didn't stop Bonnie from probing for the truth every now and then.

"And why can't you find a date to this thing?" Monique whined. She was hoping to have an evening at home tonight. Or more preferably she would hear from Shego. Bonnie shrugged. "You're much better company. Now do I have to beg?" Monique rolled her eyes and gave a pained nod. She knew there would be no arguing with her now.

"I thought it was settled, when you and I broke up, I wouldn't have to do these things with you anymore." Monique said tossing down a shirt. Bonnie shrugged. "Last I checked when two women brake up it doesn't mean they can't continue to make one another suffer through things like that." Monique rolled her eyes; she really thought that when she and Bonnie ended their relationship it also ended the sea of events she couldn't stand, but this wasn't the first time she was wrong when it came to the blue eyed woman. "Oh don't pout. It's going to be great. Who knows, you might accidentally have fun."

888

Monique found herself on the far end of a crowded gallery staring at a painting on the wall. She wasn't surprised to see Bonnie at the other end of the gallery locked in conversation with Josh Mankey. The man was nice enough but he wasn't much of a conversationalist outside of art or music. "I don't get it." A voice announced next to Monique. She flinched in surprise and turned to see Shego standing next to her. "But then I never was much of a fan of abstract art." The green skinned woman finished. Monique smiled attempting to hold in her excitement. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking around the gallery. No one had noticed the two standing there, much to her relief. Shego smirked back at her gesturing to her usual black and green jumpsuit. "I'm doing a little freelance work tonight." She glanced around the room for a moment. "We might want to move a few feet to left." She said taking Monique's hand and guiding her to another part painting. "Though I have to admit this is a happy coincidence, you and I running into each other like this." The green skinned woman smiled for a moment before pulling Monique toward her.

A thundering boom filled the air and mixed with clouds of dust around them. Monique coughed and gaged on the chocking dust trying to hide her face in Shego's shoulder. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Shego whispered siting Monique down against the wall. She disappeared in the cloud as several men burst through the fresh hole in the wall of the gallery. They shouted orders at the party guests waving their guns around wildly. Monique pressed herself further against the wall, hoping the men would not see her. As the men walked through the crowd yanking people up from the floor and tossing them aside, Shego stood by glancing around the room as though she were waiting for something to happen.

"Not much time here boys!" Shego called out. The men hurried through the crowd until they stopped at an old man. The team yanked him up from the floor and began forcing him through the crowd toward Monique. "Not that way!" Shego barked.

"Why is it that every time I turn around you've your hands in something new Shego?" Kim's voice broke through.

"This is what I was talking about guys. Remember on the way here I was saying find the guy you're looking for and take him through the back? This is why! Now I have to deal with her and the idiot with the rat." Shego complained throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey! He's a naked mole rat." Ron spat back from the other side of the gallery. Shego smiled turning to the blonde. She hurled a ball of plasma in his direction and quickly turned on the distracted redhead. Monique watched as the two fought in a frenzy of kicks and punches that seemed to move at inhuman speed. While they fought the men hurried to make their exit, rushing through the gallery to the back door. Monique considered moving as the fight began to make its way toward her but found herself glued to her place. For a split second Shego turned her attention to Monique and found herself being thrown toward her.

Monique could only sit frozen as the green skinned woman flew toward her. Monique closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact that never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Shego inches from her, her hands buried in the floor with twin trails of wreckage behind her. The two stared at each other for a moment before Shego spoke in a low voice. "You need to get out of here now." She ripped her hands from the floor. Monique could see Kim approaching over the woman's shoulder. Shego seemed to sense the redhead coming and wheeled around in time to catch Kim's fist and toss her back. She turned to Monique still seated on the floor behind her.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She whispered as she scooped the girl up and hurried to the gaping hole in the wall. Monique allowed the woman to take her, losing track of the chaos around them. She never noticed Kim filling the gap between them. Before she knew it she was in the air and tumbling down toward the floor. Shego and Kim struggled below her, as she braced herself for the impact with the floor she felt a pair of arms catch her. "I've got you." Shego said breathlessly.

"You're not taking her!" Kim screamed as Shego raced through the opening. She set Monique down in the grass. "You should get out of here." The green skinned woman warned. Kim leapt out into the open, eyes blazing with anger. Shego turned and smiled at the red head before sprinting off into the night. Kim raced after her never bothering to look back.

Monique sat in the grass for a long moment before climbing to her feet, and heading toward her home.


	6. Welcome Home

**Chapter 6: Welcome home**

Monique walked for what felt like hours. As she walked through her neighborhood she breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. But when she reached the steps to her house she was greeted by an unlikely guest. Shego sat against her front door, clutching her shoulder. Monique hurried up the steps to the woman falling to her side.

"You'd never guess the night I had." Shego said flashing her usual smirk. Monique looked down at the dark wet stain running over Shego's arm and chest. "Oh my god, what happened?" She gasped fumbling for her keys. "It's nothing. Just a gun shot." Shego said as she watched Monique drop her keys. Without another word Monique unlocked the door and pulled Shego to her feet. She rushed the woman into the house slamming the door behind her. "A gun shot! What happened after you left?! Oh god there is blood everywhere! Get in the kitchen." She shoved Shego into the kitchen and hurried to the bathroom.

She ran into the kitchen with a stack of towels and bandages. "That's really not necessary." Shego said dryly taking a seat at the table. Monique ignored the woman and began laying out her supplies. "Get this off I need to pull out the bullet." Monique ordered pointing to Shego's bloody green and black suit. Shego sighed and began undressing while the girl rummaged through her freezer.

"What are you looking for?" Shego asked.

"This." Monique said setting a bottle of vodka down on the table. "I don't have anything else to sterilize everything."

Shego raised a brow. "How many times have you done this?"

Monique paused for a moment. "It's best not to ask."

"Yeah that's not at all ominous." Shego said with a weary smile as she set her bloody clothes aside. Monique set to work cleaning the blood and examining Shego's shoulder.

"I'm going to have to pull this out." She said with a sigh.

"No you don't." Shego said bluntly.

"Just hold still."

"No seriously, you don't have to all of this. The slug is going to come out in a minute."

Monique paused for a long moment. "Okay I'll bite. What do you mean by that?" This was by far the strangest thing she had ever heard. Shego leaned back in her chair wincing at the pain in her shoulder.

"My body regenerates cells at a faster rate than normal. It'll push out the bullet and close the wound, before you even have time to find a way to pull it out." Monique scoffed and sat opposite Shego and stared at the wound in the woman's shoulder. Within moments she saw a sliver of metal appear in the woman's skin. Monique shot back in her seat, as the chair tilted back she let out a yelp. Shego's stifled laughter filled the air as Monique stared up at the ceiling from her new place of the floor. "Are you ok?" Shego's face appeared over the edge of the table.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life, but that was pretty awesome." Monique said climbing to her feet. Monique watched as Shego cleaned her shoulder, it looked as though nothing had ever happened.

"I told you all this wasn't necessary." Shego said leaning back in her seat. This brought on a new set of questions for Monique. "So other than the crazy self-healing thing, and the plasma what else should I know you?" Shego shrugged, looking around the room as though she were lost in thought. "Ah and ruin the mystery? I assumed Kimmie would have a whole file on me, you'd have seen a thousand times."

Monique laughed at this. "If Kim had that I never saw it. The only thing I ever saw was a photo of you in her locker." This earned a smirk from the villainess. "She had mug shots of a lot of villains in her locker." Monique explained. "It was a little strange at first, got even stranger when after that time she dated that clone." Shego shivered at the memory, hundreds of thousands volts of electricity coursing through her body. It should have killed her, but it only proved as form of torture. She still flinched whenever she saw lightning. They were quiet for a long moment before Monique noticed something. "If you knew you were going to heal anyway, why did you take your clothes off?"

Shego's grin widened. "Well how about you me and this bottle go upstairs and I'll tell you all about it." She said leaning forward and taking Monique's hand. Monique felt the blood rush to her cheeks as the woman pulled her from her chair. "But what about the mess?" She asked gesturing toward the table. Shego looked down at the table covered in bloody towels and bandages. "We can tackle that mess in the morning."


End file.
